Father's Thoughtfulness
by Deer
Summary: This is a short fic from Dark Schneider's, Kall-Su's and Arshes Nei's past. Kall gets ill but he doesn't admit it and his family is worried. Please review.
1. Kall's illness

Father's Thoughtfulness  
  
Author's notes: Okay, I do not own the characters, but I own the story. This is my second English story, so the grammar isn't perfect. Please review.  
  
----------  
  
Arshes, Kall-Su and Dark Schneider were having breakfast. But Kall wasn't hungry. He was not eatign at all, and by minutes passing, Dark Schneider got confused.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Kall? Why aren't you eating?" he asked.  
  
Kall looked at him and sighed.  
  
"It's nothing", he mumbled.  
  
Dark Schneider didn't accept that kind of an answer, and he stood up and walked around the table to the kids. He went down to his knees and looked at his stepson.  
  
"Okay, come on. What's wrong? You are pale and you look like you haven't slept at all. What is it?" he asked. Arshes, sitting next to Kall, turned to look at him. Kall looked at the floor and sighed again.  
  
"I told you, it's nothing... I just couldn't sleep last night... And I'm not hungry", he said. Arshes put down her roll and asked her brother:  
  
"Kall, what's wrong with you? You've always liked barleyrolls. What has taken your appetite?"  
  
Kall looked first at Arshes and then at Dark Schneider, whom was still on his knees in front of him. Then he sighed again. Dark Schneider put his hand to Kall's forehead.  
  
"Hmm... You're a bit warm. I wonder what's wrong..."  
  
Kall took his hand off and said:  
  
"I'm okay, I'm not sick. I'm just... not hungry."  
  
Dark Schneider went back to his seat, but he didin't move his look from the boy. He looked sick and tired. Arhes was quite worried too. After breakfast, Dark Schneider gave a lesson of magic.  
  
"So, if the explosion is big enough to defeat the enemy, but it could kill you too, what would you do?" he asked after telling about one of his favourite thing - explosions. Arshes raised her hand and Dark Schneider nodded.  
  
"I'd try to use the spell from far away from the enemy, and I would not use it inside any building. I would use it outside, because there's a lot of space. It's because if I aimed the spell away from myself, and the target would be far away, the spell would have to go to the target, and it would not be near enough to kill me. Maybe harm, but not kill."  
  
Dark Schneider thought a while. Then he nodded and said:  
  
"Interesting, Arshe. In my case, I would've just used another spell, but that was a good theory. It might work too. And what about if..."  
  
He stopped suddenly when he saw Kall holding his head with a painful expression on his face and breathing heavily.  
  
"Kall! Kall, what is it?" he asked and went to him.  
  
"It's... nothing. I'm okay... I've only got headache. Nothing serious", Kall answered. Dark Schneider looked at him for few seconds snd decided, that they would not have the lesson any longer today. Arshes agreed when she saw her brother.  
  
Dark Schneider thought that fresh air would make him feel better, so they went outside. There, Arshes was practicing some spells with Dark Schneider, but Kall was just standing against a tree and sighing. Sometimes Dark Schneider looked at him, but Arshes took his attention every time.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Dark Schneider went to Kall and asked:  
  
"Kall, you look terrible. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Kall just sighed and held his head.  
  
"I'm fine, believe me. You..."  
  
Dark Schneider never heard what he was going to say, because right that moment Kall fell down. Dark Schneider caught him right before he hit the ground.  
  
"Kall!" Arshes shouted while running towards them. Kall sat up panting and said:  
  
"It's... nothing... I just feel dizzy..." he tried to push Dark Schneider (who was still holding his shoulders) away from himself, but Dark Schneider had a tight hold.  
  
"Now you listen to me", he said. "You're going to bed for the rest of the day, and you won't get up until you have my permission, okay?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Dark Schneider took his into his arms and started to carry him to the castle. Kall based his head against Dark Schneider's chest with his eyes closed and mumbled:  
  
"Don't..." Dark Schneider looked at him. "Don't... bother with... me..." After saying those words Kall lost his consciousness. Dark Schneider smilen and held him more tightly.  
  
When Kall was laying on his bed under balnket Arshes asked quietly:  
  
"Is he all right?"  
  
Dark Schneider, sitting on Kall's bed, answered:  
  
"He has fever. Pretty high, but he's going to be okay. I think it's time for dinner. You go ahead, Arshe, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Arshes nodded, looked at her brother one more time and left the room. Dark Schneider stood up, turned to Kall and bended over him. Then he gave him a kiss on the forehead and said:  
  
"Sweet dreams, my son."  
  
And then he left the room. 


	2. Loving family

Father's Thoughtfulness  
  
~  
  
Kall-Su woke up. He stared the seiling for few minutes, until he finally sat up. He looked around. It was dark, it seemed to be night already. He couldn't hear a one single noise - so both Dark Schneider and Arshes had to be sleeping.  
  
Kall stood up carefully. It made him a little dizzy, but he left his room anyway. He walked on his toes as silent as he could. He came to Arshes' room. He opened the door slightly and looked inside. Arshes was sleeping. Kall gave the view a little smile and shut the door.  
  
Kall walked on. Finally, he came across Dark Schneider's door. He opened it slowly and carefully. He couldn't see anyone. He got a little scared. If Dark Schneider wasn't in his room, he could be anywhere. He wouldn't be pleased if he found Kall walking around in the middle of the night.  
  
Kall shut the door and left. He had just passed Arshes' door, when he heard a voice from behind:  
  
"Kall, what are you doing here?"  
  
Kall cringed and turned around. Then he sighed.  
  
"Oh, it was you, Arshes. I thought... I thought it was father", he said. Srshes came to him and asked worried:  
  
"Kall, you should be sleeping. You are still sick."  
  
"I know", Kall answered. "But I just... wanted to see you're really here."  
  
Arshes understood what Kall meant. She knew the feeling.  
  
"Come on, Kall. Let's both sleep in my room", she said. The boy smiled and answered:  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I wasn't so sure."  
  
Both children bounced when they heard the words. They turned around to see Dark Schneider's severe face as he stood against the wall with his hands crossed.  
  
Arshes and Kall were frozen. They were scared. Dark Schneider looked like he could just throw them both out for the rest of the night. But their doubts were proved to be wrong, because when Dark Schneider approached them and the children thought their end to come, he just went down to his knees and smiled.  
  
"You better come and sleep in my room right this second, that I can keep an eye on you for the rest of the night", he said. The girl and the boy were surprised and looked at their foster father with their eyes grown.  
  
"Well, off you go", Dark Schneider said and drove the children up the stairs to his room.  
  
When Arshes and Kall were both asleep, Dark Schneider spent a long time just staring their cute, sleeping faces. Then he sighed and stood up. He walked to the window, opened it and stared the moon.  
  
"I wish..." he whispered. "I wish I was a better father to my children. They're so good people. They deserve better."  
  
There was actually no need to say that, because even in their sleep, Arshes and Kall were thinking how happy they were to have such a great caretaker as Dark Schneider.  
  
-The End- 


End file.
